The proposed study seeks to take a careful look at the characteristics of a policy relevant population of children with homeless experiences and the relations between these experiences and their educational well-being. This study will employ innovative theoretical and methodological approaches which address critiques of the existing body of research. By using a comprehensive, developmental epidemiological conceptual framework and a state-of-the-art municipal, integrated data system, this study will examine children's early homeless experiences from birth through the end of third grade. It will do so for a policy-relevant 3rd-grade cohort of public school children in the poorest of the 10 largest cities in the US-Philadelphia. The population-based approach for the integration of administrative records across all public service systems allows for careful control of other child and family risk factors that are known to co- occur with homelessness. Furthermore, the longitudinal nature of the data allows for a careful look at the multiple developmental pathways between early risks, homelessness, and multiple educational outcomes. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The current federal administration has identified the issues of homelessness and education amongst its top policy priorities. The proposed study seeks to address the nexus of these two issues by conducting a population-based study of the relations between multiple characteristics of homelessness and educational well-being for a policy-relevant cohort of third grade children. Findings from the study will be used to inform policy and practice for education and social service professionals.